The Carnival
by Asshatry
Summary: The Saviors find a fairgrounds fully intact and Negan asks her to be his date. (SMUT)


Things at the Sanctuary were always very serious, and we usually didn't have time for "fun". Aside from the late night sessions of messing around with my husband, Negan was always busy barking orders and keeping our compound safe from the walkers and enemy survivors.

So when a few of his men came across a carnival, completely untouched and intact with a huge fence stretched around the rides and booths, it shocked all of us when he started making plans to get it running.

It only took a week of organizing and setting everything up. Many community members loved the idea of getting away from the factory and managing some booth games or trying to figure out how to work the Ferris Wheel.

It took some gas to get the generators running, and one of his men had the gall to ask him if it was wise to be wasting resources on a fair. Negan put him on patrol duty outside of the fence and called him a whiny little bitch.

When he asked me if I wanted to go with as his date, I was ecstatic. I hadn't been outside of the Sanctuary in over a year; Negan didn't usually allow his wives to leave the Sanctuary.

As a thank you, I decided to get dolled up for him. I picked out one of my favorite sun dresses and spent an hour doing my hair and makeup until it was perfect. I wanted to give him an extra surprise and chose not to wear panties, hoping we could mess around a bit if we could find some time alone. I could barely keep my hands off the man and was completed infatuated with him.

I drove with Negan in his truck and was practically bouncing in my seat. I couldn't believe that this was really happening. As we pulled up to the big gate, my eyes grew wide and I saw the huge Ferris Wheel lit up like a beacon in the night.

"Won't that attract walkers?" I asked, feeling a little skeptical. There was carnival music playing and most of the people from Sanctuary were already inside. It was too good to be true.

"That's what those sorry shits are for!" Negan said, pointing to the fence perimeter. He got out of the car and came over to open the passenger side door for me. I looked at the fence and saw Negan had a large portion of his men patrolling around and keeping an eye out for walkers. I trusted my husband to keep us safe and smiled as he took my hand and helped me out of the truck.

I put my arm around Negan as we walked into the carnival and I couldn't help but grin wider at the sight of all of the colors and excitement before us. There was a House of Mirrors, cotton candy machines, and booth games set up everywhere. Most of the rides required a lot of power, but Negan's men had managed to get a few of them running including the Ferris Wheel that towered over everything with it's colorful lights. I was gawking at it when Negan pulled me towards him.

"Come on, babe," he chuckled, pulling me towards one of the booth games.

"It's so beautiful," I mumbled, looking around at the smiling faces around us. Everyone seemed… happy. It was so nice to see people having fun for a change. Negan himself seemed more laid back than usual. I wanted to bring this home with us, but I knew this was a one time thing. I needed to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Play a game with me," Negan said, leading me over to a booth with big bubble letters that said "SHOOTING GALLERY". My eyes were locked on one of the pink cotton candy machines across from us.

"Can I get some cotton candy?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"If you beat me, you can get some. But if I win, then I get something." He grinned down at me with that mischievous look of his and I nodded in agreement. I knew what he wanted.

Either way, I was going to win.

We both got ten shots in our makeshift gun, and I knew I wasn't going to stand a chance against this man. I watched as he set Lucille down gently against the booth and used both hands to aim and fire, hitting each target with precision. By the time it was my turn, Negan had only missed one shot. I lifted the gun and looked down the sight, pulled the trigger and missed. Negan came up behind me and pulled my body against his. He moved my arms up a bit and told me to fire again. It made a loud "ding" as the pellet hit the metal target and I giggled in delight. He pulled me even closer in and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"That's my girl," he drawled, kissing down my neck. I lifted the gun and tried to aim, but his close proximity had me trembling. As he started to suck on my skin, I pulled the trigger and missed, losing our little bet. He smiled against my throat.

"So what's my prize, baby?" he asked, taking a half step away to look down at me. I tried my best to mock glare at him, but a smile snuck onto my lips. I stood up on my tiptoes and went to kiss him, but quick as a flash, he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so I was pressed against the shooting gallery booth. I gasped at the sudden surprise and he pressed me down, moving against my backside. I could feel he was already hard.

He started to grind against me and I turned my head to the side, hoping no one was watching us, not wanting an audience. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but he gripped my hips and in the moment, I didn't want him to stop. I pressed my ass against him, and he groaned low.

Reality hit hard as I heard a burst of laughter come from directly to our right on the other side of the booth and I managed to find my voice.

"Not here," I groaned, moving to get up off the booth before we were caught. Negan let me, but before I could even fully turn to face him, he was grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the House of Mirrors.

I didn't need him to tell me to go inside, and pushed past the flimsy door. He shouted at one of his men to guard the outside and stayed back a few steps, allowing me to explore a bit. I wandered ahead of him, looking at all the different sized mirrors and the funny reflections dancing across them. I heard the door shut as Negan entered too, and I ran up ahead a bit, wanting to make him chase me.

The hallways twisted and turned as I walked by different sized mirrors with the distorted images looking back at me. Not wanting to get caught right away, I walked quickly around each corner and moved further inside.

Eventually, I came into a room where the mirrors covered every single wall and stopped. I walked up to one of them, looking at my reflection. My body looked squished and as I neared the glass, I could see my flushed face stretched long and wide. It made me giggle.

Suddenly, I felt an arm grab me and push me up against the mirror. The wind was knocked out of me and I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth preventing it. I looked at the reflection to see Negan was holding me down.

"So… where were we?" he asked lowly, and pressed himself against me again, still hard. He moved his hand away from my lips and I moaned out, watching the mirror fog up as he lifted my dress up and discovered my little gift to him. He made a tsking noise with his tongue while staring down at my exposed bottom.

"Someone has been a very bad girl. You've been walking around my fucking carnival without any panties? I can't have that."

A defiant smile came across my face and I went to reply with a witty remark, but then a hand came down across my ass hard and I cried out. My heart was racing from him sneaking up and scaring me, but it had also been a major turn on and the spanking wasn't helping either.

He grabbed my ass and squeezed it hard, and then moved his hand towards my dripping heat. He slid two fingers in deep, and then pulled them out making me whimper. Pressing his face against my hair he whispered in a delicious voice,

 _"Time to claim my prize."_

I didn't think I would be able to keep my balance against the mirror, but Negan held me in place with one hand and I heard him unzip his pants with the other. He lined his dick up at my entrance and pushed in, making me moan loud. I grinded against him, as he slid in and out making me whimper even louder. We moved together for a while, and I watched his distorted face in the mirror twist in pleasure as he pressed in and out of me.

I could hear myself moaning louder and louder with each thrust and watched the mirror fog from my hot breaths puffing out against the glass. Negan moved his hand in front of my face and slid two fingers inside my mouth. I sucked the digits eagerly, closing my eyes as he fucked me from behind.

"Look how fucking naughty you are!" he announced, pushing in further and making me moan hard against his fingers. "You like having things in your mouth? Cause I got something else you can suck on."

I didn't have time to respond to him. He pulled out of me and placed a hand on top of my head, gently forcing me down onto my knees. I turned so I was facing him and stuck my tongue out as he moved his cock in front of my face. I slid my tongue against his length slowly, teasing him, but his hand was still tightly gripping my head and he held me steady and thrust fast into my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks as he fucked in and out, moving my head back and forth on his thick dick.

I looked up at him as he thrust in and out of my lips. He had thrown his head back and was clenching his jaw tight, completely immersed in pleasure. As I continued to run my tongue against him and take him further into my throat, his grip on my head tightened and he balled up some of my hair into his fist. He moved faster, telling me he was getting close.

A few moments later, I felt him twitch, and he pulled out just as he came on my face. I stuck out my tongue, tasting his release as he emptied himself into my mouth. I swallowed and smiled up at him from where I was still kneeling before him.

He composed himself after his intense orgasm, letting out a content sigh, and then grinned down at me.

 _"I know you wanted cotton candy sweetheart, but how about that sticky treat?"_


End file.
